


马X你   //恋爱史//番外（车）

by 06wangyou08



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M, nct - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06wangyou08/pseuds/06wangyou08
Summary: 是正文里出现过的那个春梦！！！“滴滴滴”
Relationships: 番外 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	马X你   //恋爱史//番外（车）

•🚗预警 不喜勿进  
•前文提到过的春梦🙈

李马克刚给你发消息说有事找你，让你放送结束后来待机室找他。

因为是末放了，这次回归之后公司给nct127放了一个月的假，有的成员放送结束就直接赶到机场计划飞到海外去度假，还有的成员打算回老家休息一阵子，别人都迫不及待的要走了，而李马克却叫你结束后去待机室找他，虽然对他这个行为表示不解，但你还是打算回到待机室找他。

在回去的路上碰到了拿着背包往外走的楷灿，楷灿叫住了你“努那，你怎么回去了？是有东西忘记了吗？”“啊，没有，是李马克叫我回去的，说有事找我。”你也有些迷茫的回应了楷灿。楷灿听后点了点头，和你摆摆手就走了。

你打开待机室的门却没有见到李马克，你往房间里面一边走一边叫着李马克的名字，心里不禁疑惑：李马克叫我来，自己却不来，这是在耍我吗？？？

正当你还在疑惑的时候，待机室的灯“啪”的一声灭了下来，紧跟着的就是门被反锁上了的“咔哒”声，一瞬间你呆愣在原地，整个屋子像掉入黑洞般的寂静。

事情发生的太突然了，被吓到的你凭着记忆向门的方向走去，好不容易一点点的摸索到了门把手，刚想转动时一只大手覆在了你的手上。

这突然的触摸着实吓了你一跳，刚准备叫出声，大手的主人赶忙又用另一只手捂住了你的嘴巴。

“努那，是我。”熟悉的声音在你耳边传来，你认出了这个声音，就是约你来这里的李马克。

反应过来后的你有些生气的推开了他捂住你嘴巴的手，想把另一只手也抽出来，但无论你怎么用力李马克的手还是纹丝不动的将你的手包着。

“你干什么李马克，放开！你都要吓死我了！”因为被李马克吓到了，你的语气也不太和善，小脾气上来了的你，直接把情绪发泄了出来。

李马克听出了你的生气，用他平时不太用的撒娇语气急忙解释道，“马克只是想捉弄一下努那，不是想这样吓到努那的，对不起，努那...”从小孩儿的声音里你听出了歉意，这带着撒娇意味的道歉，让你在黑暗里虽然看不清但也能想到李马克的那张笑脸，一下子你的气就消了。

你将语气放软说道，“好啦，没事了，下次不要这样了知道了吗。”说完就再次尝试把手从李马克的手中抽出来，而李马克依然不想就这样撒开你直接一使劲把你拽到了他的怀里，你的后背稳稳的贴着李马克结实的胸膛。

李马克还没换下打歌服，你隔着单薄的布料感受到了打歌服上金属饰品的寒冷，而李马克的胸膛又是那么温暖的，一时之间你无法只用一种感觉来形容你此刻的感受。

你张开嘴刚想说些什么，你就感觉到右肩膀突然一沉，脖子上也传来了毛茸茸的触感，你熟悉的独特薄荷味道在你身边萦绕开来。

李马克将头放在了你的肩膀上，他的鼻息打在你的脖颈上，双手从后面自然的环抱住你，“努那，你都不想抱抱马克吗？你好久没有和马克亲近了”

是的，你和李马克是地下恋人，交往有一阵子了，但因为在回归期，众目睽睽之下为了避嫌好久没有这样两个人单独相处过了。

“怎么不会呢，努那也好想这样抱着马克...”你话还没有说完，李马克又直接将你扳了过来，捧起你的脸，黑暗中的人虽然看不见但其他感官都变得十分敏感，你能感受到他的脸直接向你压了过来，他的湿润紧紧压着你的双唇，直接将你的后半句话堵在了唇边。

这个时候的你知道什么也不需要再说了，只要专心的接受这个吻好了。

李马克用舌头轻轻舔着你的嘴唇，习惯了然，你明白了他的意思，微微张开你的嘴巴，李马克的舌头就长驱直入伸了进来，你越是想要逃开，他追的就越紧，直到你放弃了抵抗与他的舌头纠缠在了一起，同时闯进来的还有李马克的薄荷味，充斥着你的口腔。

李马克越来越强势，将你嘴里的空气一点点的占有，直到你快要喘不上气了，一边不断的扭动着身体一边用拳头推攘着他，他才决定暂时放过你。

你靠着门大口大口的喘着粗气，李马克的左手则顺势扣住你的后脑勺，右手从腰滑到了屁股上，然后猛地向上托住，你的一声惊呼梗在喉头。

你们就在黑暗中这样对视着，你任由他的手不安分的揉着你的屁股，这里只有你们两个，所以恋人的这点小要求你还是愿意满足的。

于是你又将胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，这一次是你主动吻上了他。你太久没有过和李马克两个人的时间了，你心里其实也一直期待着这个独处时间，但没想到李马克还没等到回家就约你在这里见面了。

李马克的左手不变的在你脑后，而这次他的手则是顺着你连衣裙的裙底慢慢伸了上来，你的裙子被他直接掀了起来，他的右手带着体温压在了你的胸上。

李马克比刚刚还要深情的与你接吻，手上也一下下的揉捏着你的胸，力道不轻也不重，和你在一起这么长时间了，他早就摸清了你的喜好，知道如何带动你的欲望。

后来是什么时候你恢复理智了呢。当李马克解开了你的内衣扣，他的大手直接摸上了你的胸。李马克的手指因为常年弹吉他磨出了茧子，而他就是用指腹一点点的在你肌肤上滑来滑去，你敏感的打了个激灵。李马克注意到你在他怀里的轻颤，像小动物一样，他就更想捉弄你了。

于是李马克嘴上不仅没有放过你，还加重了放在你脑后的力度，让你更无法逃开了。而胸上的力度也同时加重了，胸和手之间没有了阻碍，胸的形状也随着他手上的动作变幻着，你的呼吸开始急促起来了。

但理智告诉你，再不停下来就会发生点什么，你虽然也期待着，但觉得这里并不是合适的地方。你腾出手来想要推开他放在你胸上的手，你无声的抗议着，却是怎么也推不开，反而李马克带有惩罚意义的加重了力道，你想要叫出来，无奈舌头和嘴都被李马克控制着，除了正在交换唾液的声音外你发不出任何声音。李马克在你嘴里大肆侵犯着，在你又一次感觉呼吸困难的时候，李马克才给了你换气的机会，而他的手也从你胸上拿走了。你以为李马克满足了，但实际上却是你低估了李马克对你身体的迷恋程度，李马克只是微微曲腿，他的吻便又一次落了下来，只不过这次落在了胸上。

李马克亲吻着你的胸，用舌头在你的乳晕上打着圈，这比他用手带给你的刺激要大多了。你感受着他粗糙的舌头不断刺激着你胸前的樱桃，在上面又是挑逗又是打转。很快胸前就湿了一大片，他的鼻息打在上面，有些凉又有些痒，你开始不自然的扭动，就像是后背上痒痒，却够不着抓不到那般的痒，只不过这次的痒是在你的心上，这样可更加挠不到了。

你仅存的理智告诉你这样不可以，但又有一个声音和你说，就再放任一会儿吧，就一小会儿，可你沉迷的这一小会儿就让你陷进去拔不出来了。

你轻轻将手放在了李马克的头上，将手指插进了李马克的头发里，这个动作无疑就是默许了李马克的行为，李马克则更加卖力的吮吸着，你看着他的头在你的胸前乱动，感受着他用牙齿轻轻折磨着你的乳头，刺激从胸前像电击一样一下贯通了全身，你的呼吸声已经是乱的了，娇喘声随着李马克扭动头带来的刺激忽高忽低，而你放在李马克头上的手也无意识的揪住了李马克的头发。

你听着李马克性感的嘴唇从你胸前挤出的“啧啧”水声，在触觉和听觉的双重刺激下，你的身体向李马克贴的更紧了，尤其是你的下面，开始有意无意的向李马克蹭着，很快你也感觉到了李马克的那个地方一点点硬了起来，直到后来已经大到你无法再忽视的程度。

李马克听出了你的娇喘声变小了，虽然他感受到了爱人的不专心，但很快他也意识到了，你是被他胯下的巨大吸引了。李马克从你胸前移开时，你能感受到在你胸前留下的水渍，热源突然离开了，你迷茫的“哼哼”出声，而李马克则是嘴角勾起了邪笑，使坏一样用他的下面狠狠顶了你一下。

你惊呼出声，李马克听到让他满意的声音后又堵住了你的嘴，房间里的暧昧声音让李马克的身体也开始热了起来。

当你因为没有胸前的刺激感到空虚时，你将胸往李马克身上蹭着，他胸膛的温度隔着衣服都能传过来，你惊讶于李马克身体的温度，要不是你们在做着这般事情你都要怀疑他是不是发了高烧。

李马克任由你这样挂在他身上，他搂着你的腰，另一只手则是顺着你的内裤边伸了进去。

即使你看不见也清楚你的下面已经湿了，当李马克摸到的时候，他轻笑出了声，你听懂了这个笑声的含义，一下子羞红了脸，娇羞道，“干嘛？”李马克轻轻摇了摇头用手在你的屁股上轻拍一下，带有一些命令性的说道“亲我。”你听话的又继续和李马克热吻着，而当你亲他的时候，李马克则是用手掌覆盖着你的下面轻轻的揉着。

李马克的手很大，他将整个手掌盖住了你的花心，轻轻的按着，打着圈的揉着，你感受到了刺激，大腿不断的夹紧，膝盖也来回磨擦着。李马克摸到自己的手心一点点被打湿，将一根手指抵在了你的穴口，随着他缓缓的插进，你倒吸了一口，整个心都提了起来。

李马克极尽温柔怕弄疼你，恋人的下面太久没有触碰了，虽然已经湿湿的有了润滑，但毕竟好久都没有过了，李马克这样想着细心的等你完全适应后才一点点的抽动着。

刚开始是深入浅出，再后来便越来越快，一根手指在你里面已经可以没有负担的抽插了，李马克伸进了第二根，他还是一点点的帮你适应，而此时的你已经再无法控制自己和他接吻了。

你将头埋在了李马克的颈窝里，“哈...哈...”张着嘴才能让自己保持呼吸，而你吐出来了气息顺着领口滑进了李马克的怀里。这给了李马克不小的刺激，手上的速度一点点加快了，不光是在抽插，你还能感觉到他的指尖在你体内不断的寻找着你的敏感点，试探的在肉壁上按着，你的水声混着他在你下面的抽插声竟然快要盖住了你的娇喘。

你随着李马克的动作一点点捏紧了李马克后背的衣服，李马克也像是感觉到了什么，手里的动作更是越来越快，你也将大腿夹的更紧了。

你的大腿夹的李马克的手放满了速度，李马克不耐烦的“啧”了一声后霸道地将腿挤到了你的两腿之间，你不能夹紧大腿了身体就开始不自在的扭动，但李马克不会才不会让你从他手上逃掉的。

抽动的久了，李马克感觉自己的手开始有些酸了，但爱人在后背的手越来越无章法的乱抓着，他知道快了快了。

你想要抓着点什么，可李马克的后背上一点多余的肉都没有，你根本捏不住只能抓着他的衣服，你感觉里面越来越痒，越来越痒，直到好像有一股电流自上而下的穿过你的大脑，你的下面有一股暖流流了出来。

李马克感觉到了手上湿了一大片，还有液体不断的流了出来，你好像失去了所有力气的抱着李马克，而李马克的手指还在你身体里，感受着你的肉壁也像呼吸那样收缩着。

你趴在李马克的耳边，喃喃着他的名字“马克呀，李马克...”说完含住了他的耳朵。你的声音满足了李马克的征服欲，爱人被他用手弄到高潮让李马克心里充满了成就感，而你瘫软的声音就像是在诱惑他一样，李马克感觉自己的下面越来越硬了，他不能再忍了，他也快要忍不住了。

李马克一把将手指抽了出来，突然的空虚让你渴望被填满，于是你撒娇的舔了舔李马克的耳朵，咬住李马克柔软的耳朵呜咽着。李马克没有过多言语直接将你抱了起来，将你放在沙发上，轻轻跨坐在你的腰上，粗暴地将你的内衣和连衣裙直接推到了锁骨，而已湿透的内裤则被李马克一把拽下。你听到了李马克皮带扣碰撞上的金属声，你知道，李马克在结他的裤子。

你开始期待李马克接下来的动作了，而李马克还是只是跨在你身上，拉着你的手让你握住他的坚挺，你被吓到了，你太久没有和李马克做了，李马克下体上的青筋，让你不禁再一次在心里感叹起了李马克的尺寸和硬度。

李马克的声音沙哑着声音问他“想要吗？”你不好意思说出自己的欲望，只是用手握着李马克的下体一下下的撸动，李马克倒吸了一口气，一次命令道，“放进去”。你听话的将李马克的下体放在了你的穴口，因为你刚刚高潮过，里面还是湿滑的，李马克不费力气腰上一使劲就挺了进去，一下子就顶到了你的最里面，你和李马克同时发出了满足的声音。

下一秒，李马克就直接快速的抽插了起来，和刚才的温柔不同你一时之间没准备好惊呼出了声，才无用的捂上了嘴，毕竟这是在待机室，你能听得到门外来来往往都是路过的人。

李马克听到他身下的你一下子安静了下来，不满的狠狠撞着你的最深处，但听到你没捂住的细碎呻吟时才勾起了嘴角，不停歇的将自己狠狠的向你最深处送去。

“空空”，待机室的门被人敲响了，你紧张的身体不停缩紧，李马克被你里面绞的轻喘出声。

“努那？马克哥？你们在吗？”，是李楷灿，没想到这个小熊竟然折了回来！随即转动门把手的声音传进了你俩的耳朵里，门虽然是被反锁了，但你还是吓得一动不敢动，李马克则是毫不在意的将你的腿架在他的肩膀上，他一使劲将你腿摁直，这个姿势要比刚才的刺激多了，李马克就这样抱着你的腿继续在你身体里横冲直撞，你整个人心都要蹦出来了，但这样紧张的氛围下，让你又感受到了一波快感，你不敢发出声音只能使劲抓着沙发，就怕门外的小熊听到什么。

小熊在门外拧了一会儿，好像是确认里面没人后小声嘀咕着“这么快就走了吗？还想找努那和马克哥吃饭呢”你听着渐渐变小的脚步声知道李楷灿是离开了。

而屋内的你们两人从始至终都没有停下来过，李马克左手搂住你的腿，右手又覆在了你的穴口出揉捏着你的花蕊，他用两根手指捏住了花蕊，轻轻的捻着，你被这两重快感冲撞的不能思考，突然大脑一片空白，你被李马克弄到第二次高潮了。

李马克这次根本没给你休息的时间直接把你从沙发上拽了起来将你带到桌子前，让你背对着他用手拄着桌子。

李马克大手在你屁股上拍了一下“把屁股撅起来，想要就自己放进去”你虽然觉得羞耻，但你知道这时候反抗并不是一个明智的选择，你顺从的按着李马克说的做，可当你才放进去一半的时候，李马克直接狠狠一挺，这一下撞的你差点站不住，直接撞到了你的子宫口，还好李马克用手从后面搂住了你，不然你肯定回磕到桌子上。

李马克的胸膛没有间隙的贴着你的整后背，他的下面没有停顿的的在你体内冲撞着，这个体位是最深的了，李马克明明知道你最受不了这样，你没有完全适应，有些吃痛的向他求饶“马克，轻一点，轻一点嘛...”

可他根本没有想过要去安抚你，而是两个大手不停的揉捏着你胸前的柔软。又痛又舒服的快感让你流出了生理泪水，你小声的啜泣着，李马克听到后也没有怜香惜玉的停下而是在你耳边一句句的问你“爽不爽？嗯？努那？爽不爽？喜欢马克这样弄吗？”

你被撞的一句完整的话都说不出来，虽然羞耻，但你还是回应了“爽...马克最...棒了...努那好喜欢...马克好棒...啊...”

李马克被取悦后舔着你的耳廓，用手头细细的临摹着你耳朵的形状，身下依然狠狠的撞着你，你的腿软的快要站不住了，快感让你舒服的头皮发麻，你只好求饶，讨好他的说着“敏亨...欧巴...我要不行了...让我....让我高潮好吗”

李马克嘴里带着笑意的嘲笑着你，那句“欧巴”确实有成功讨好了他，因为你感觉到了他在你体内好像又大了一圈，你的下面更胀了，刚开始的痛感早就被快感完全替代，房间里回荡的是你的水声还有肉体相撞的声音，真是淫乱又色情。

李马克知道你是真的快要坚持不住了，两只手掐着你的腰开始进行最后的冲刺了，你听到李马克在你身后用力的吭哧声，而你嘴里胡乱着叫着，一会儿叫他“马克”一会儿叫着“敏亨”期间还穿插着“欧巴” ，你一会儿叫李马克快一点一会儿让他慢一点，毫无逻辑可言，但李马克根本不理会你在说什么，一直又深又快的冲刺着。

李马克感觉到了你的里面又开始收紧了，而在你高潮的下一秒，李马克快速的拔了出来，顶在你的后背上，滚烫的精液就这样射在了你的背上，你全身的血液都好像倒流进了脑子里，随即你的脑子里像烟花般炸开，你根本无法思考了，大脑一片空白，你张着嘴小舌头稍微伸出来了一点，“哈...哈...”的喘着粗气，此时的你们两个人都得到了满足。

空气里蔓延着淫靡的味道，而两个刚刚快乐的人身上都泛着好看的粉红色，这是情爱的颜色。

李马克拿纸帮你擦干净了后背，帮你清理过你的下面后帮你穿好了衣服，然后他才整理自己。等一切都收拾好了，李马克搂住了你，你们俩人依偎在沙发上，李马克在你耳边小声说着“努那，成员们都放假了，我们宿舍没有人了，一个月的时间呢，努那来陪陪我好吗？嗯？我们宿舍的密码是.......”

“滴滴滴----------”你被闹钟声拉回了现实。迷茫的你开始思考着马克呢？宿舍密码是什么？

\-----------------------------------  
（靠写小黄文希望留住粉丝，🚗虽迟会到，后续还会有车的😇）


End file.
